The invention relates to an apparatus for introducing articles or groups of articles, especially multi-pack cigarette cartons, into an open shipping container, it being possible to feed the articles or groups in a position offset at 90.degree. relative to the arrangement within the container.
Higher performances are increasingly demanded even in the packaging of relatively large-volume articles. This is true especially in the sector of goods for mass consumption. Cigarettes are some of the products which are manufactured in unusually large quantities and are then packaged into ever larger bundles. A generally known conventional bundle consists of several, usually twenty, combined cigarette packs (the so-called multi-pack cigarette carton). These bundles, themselves combined in a larger group, have to be introduced into corresponding large containers. The invention deals primarily with problems in the packaging of multi-pack cigarette cartons in large containers.